Only Room for One
by Annabell23
Summary: Jeb made the flock, but flock two is a different story. They have to destroy the flock. But will The School's mission be stopped when the two flocks ban together? Co-authored with Maggie Ride. OCness.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride James Patterson does. I only own my characters, the plot, and the ninjas you don't know about.**

* * *

><p>This is my story. I am Jewel. My trusted flock and I are on a mission. But, I should probably tell you the story from the start.<p>

* * *

><p>I turned the corner around another street. I saw the park and thought to myself. I looked and the playground and remembered all those times I played there, as I shifted my bag up higher on my shoulder.<p>

A black van turned the corner and stopped near me; I snapped out of memory lane and continued walking. But as soon as I started walking toward my home the van doors opened and something came out.

"Wait...are those...?" I questioned myself, unsure; because what came out of the car was wolf-like-human-things. Three of them started walking to me and my eyes opened wide. I quickly ran the other way. The wolf things ran after me and tackled me. After that I couldn't remember what happened I just remembered blacking out and waking up in a cage.

* * *

><p>"Wh-wer-were am I?" I stuttered my eyes slowly opening. I turned my head and saw a boy about my age, 14. He had golden hair and, if possible, even more golden eyes. He was wearing a bright blue shirt, worn out skinny jeans, and sneakers. But get this right on his back he had an even more golden pair of wings. Yes, wings.<p>

My first impression: He looks like the sky with that shirt on and the sun with that golden hair...

"Hi! I'm Alex" Mr. Sunshine said. I groaned even his voice sounded like sun.

"Ugh I'm Jewel." I told him

"Ooh that's a pretty name! Jewels are pretty, and sparkly and glittery an-"

"Sunny boy Shut-up! I don't even know you and you're making me angry!" I hissed at him. Sunny-boy looked hurt.

"Sunny-boy, Eh? What's up with this Sun stuff?" he questioned.

"Well you look like a sun with all your golden hair, eyes, and wings..." I just realized he had wings, I slowly turned my head around to see a pair of wings staring back at me. I screamed because I didn't know what else to do.

My wings were amazingly weird. They were dark brown almost black at the top and the feathers got lighter and lighter until they were almost a white color.

"W...we...what?" I ask confused.

A small girl with black hair and green eyes screamed, waking up the boy who looks like her brother. The girl looked around and saw the boy with black hair and calmed down a little.

"G-G-Gary? Wh-where are we?" she stuttered then looked behind her "and why do we have wings?" she shouted in a scared tone.

The boy Gary looked around terrified, then he saw me "You two! Tell us where we are!"

"Hey hey hey, relax! We are all in this together. I have no idea where we are and neither does Sunny-Boy" I pointed to Alex behind me, he sighed, "So what do you say that we four work together?"

"What about us two" a voice asked

"What?" I looked over to where the voice came from and saw a boy with blonde hair but had streaks of black in it.

"You heard me. We want to join your team." he stated

"We?" I looked at the cage next to him.

There was a girl around the age of 12 who looked like she just came out of a movie, well a horror movie. Her dark brown hair was tangled in the back while some stuck to her dark skin. Her dark brown eyes looked away from my own. She was wearing combat boots, camo pants, and a black T-shirt. Her plain brown wings were curled around her.

"I guess..." I told them.

"Good" the boy hissed as he pushed back his dark blonde hair. His wings were completely black except for some smaller feathers on the bottom which were a dirty brown color. He was wearing a sliver shirt, but the rest of the clothes were black. He probably had lots of time to blend in.

"Well what's everyone's name?" the little boy who looked to be around eight said "I'm Gary! And this is my sister Halo!"

"I'm Jewel but you can call me J" I told everyone.

"I'm A-" Sun started to say

"His name is Sun" I cut him off

"It is not!"

"Well now it is!"

"Fine" he agreed in a defeated manner.

"I'm... I don't like my name... So call me Moon..." the other boy who looked my age said.

"I'm star" the girl behind him said after that she folded her wings around her like she was shy.

"How old is everyone?" I asked "I'm 14"

"14" Sun and Moon said at the same time.

"12..." Star told us then folded her wings closer to her.

"I'm 8 and my sister is" Gary started but his sister cut him off

"6... I'm 6" she said.

The door clicked open and all our heads swiveled towards it.

"I see you have all meet each other." a man in a white coat said. I stared at him then growled as he walked to me.

"Who are you? What do you want from us? And what did you do to us?" I hissed.

"Ahh yes I am Jeb. And the school gave you all wings and special powers and what I want will be told later." I gave him a confused look. "This right here is flock 2"

"What happened to flock 1?" I pondered out loud, wondering if they had died.

"As I was saying flock 2, you should learn to work together because you are all the same. Trust each other."

"Are you mental?" I asked him he sighed

"Find out your powers or else you die, survive or die, fight or die. Kill or be killed"

"I swore I have heard these lines in a movie before...Oh yeah! It's called Scientists gone mental!" I smirked and sun and Halo giggled a little.

"Pick a leader. This leader must be strong and... and well leaderlike!" Jeb said loudly and excitedly.

"leaderlike? Is that even a word?" I asked him

"maybe?"

"oh great we are locked in a cage and a crazy scientist that makes up words and experiments on 6 to 14 year olds. Ha-ha I so don't sound crazy!" I pointed out with sarcasm. Sun, Garry, and Halo giggled. While Star was still trying to hide and Moon was just sitting there like he was bored.

The crazy scientist left and I turned to the group, "well are we going to pick a leader? Or just ignore Dr. Crazy?" I asked them.

"I think we should do what he says and pick a leader" Halo said to me and rest of flock 2, but Moon, nodded.

"So who?" I asked

"I vote Jewel." Gary said

"Same" Halo agreed

"Y-yes J-J-Jewel." Star stuttered.

"I agree with them too!" Sun almost yelled.

"What about You Moon?" I asked him

"What?" he asked not even looking up.

"Who do you want to be leader?"

"I don't care" he mumbled

"Well then alright I guess I will be the leader!" I smiled a little.


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi my awesome friends that are reading this right now! Pete wants to say hi too!**

**Pete the Invisible Unicorn: Hello!**

**Me: Pete is an invisible unicorn! He likes cookies.**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Maximum Ride but I don't. I only own the plot and Flock II.**

* * *

><p>It's been a about year since that day. The white coat scientists put us through so much pain and torture. Even those words don't describe what we felt.<p>

My flock got to know each and every one of us; even Moon told us some things. I lead and protected them all as much as I could. The white coats did tests on us, which basically meant that they stabbed us with needles. They gave us strange powers, each of us.

We were all panting hard, we just ran around trying to keep our lives from those stupid erasers. They tried to kill us on those daily "workouts". I sat in the cage gripping the wire.

"Guys I promise I will get us out of here soon. This is horrible..." I whispered to my flock and for once, Sun didn't utter a single word.

Today's "workout" had been particularly horrible. One of those horrible erasers actually got a hold of Halo. It was just about to kill her when she screamed out; I whipped my head around to see this and blasted it with pretty much every element that was around it, so a lot of things. Yes this is one of those powers we got. I can control elements, if you haven't noticed. Because of me almost killing the eraser we received no food. Which after running and flying around like crazy, is pretty bad.

Halo looked up from her cage and we all knew almost instantly that someone was coming. Halo has like every single power that has to do with minds. Mind reading, (sometimes) mind control, that moving stuff with your mind, and a lot more. So she heard the mind in the hall, and over the year we learned her "There is someone coming" face.

Halo was just about to tell us something when the door clicked open.

"Hello flock II!" Jeb said happily.

"I still really want to know what happened to flock one. Did their wings fall off?" I muttered "or maybe they died of lack of food! I know that's how we are going to die!"

"Well Jewel you get to find out today, what happened to flock one." He told me

"Really? Cause that would make all my dreams come true! Can you buy me a rainbow unicorn ninja next?" I said, sarcasm dripping from my words.

He glared at me and it took all my might not to attack him. "Flock one is not dead and you are not going to replace them" He said to us, and continued looking at me.

"Yippee! Happy ending! Oh look there is the door!" I pointed to the door he came in.

"You are going to destroy them."

"Now you can...what?" I started "W-what did you just say!"

"I said you and the flock are going to destroy flock one and bring their leader here in exchange for your freedom. Now I released you would most likely refuse this offer thus making me think of a counter action."

"Thus?" I muttered. "Still living in the olden days I see."

"You will do this mission or we will kill you." he said (still) looking at me.

"I swear you're a creep." I whispered and my flock giggled a little. Jeb continued to stare at me,

"Wait! You try and kill us on a daily bases and you can't even do that!" I exclaimed, explaining his stupidity to him.

"Well we will just knock you out like we do for the experiments and then inject you with this killing-poison-stuff." He held up a syringe with a green-like substance held in it.

"Wait, why do you want to kill them?" I questioned.

"Well they are going to destroy the world and going up against our forces who are just trying to stop them. They are killing innocent people! We need someone on the inside to stop them. Think of it as being a spy." He obviously lied.

"Give me a few minutes to talk it over with my flock." I told him and he nodded and left.

"Well guys?" I asked turning to my flock.

"He was serious about killing us..." Halo said and I nodded.

"Well?" I said raising an eyebrow "Should we?"

"N-no?" Star stuttered "I don't think we should k-kill them... T-they might

have t-their reasons..."

"I say we do it we get freedom for killing bad people!" Gary said a little too loud.

"I don't care either one is lame." Moon stated.

"Well..." Sun started "Yes and no... Because someone dies either way. I just don't like it at all!"

I nodded "Halo you get the deciding vote. Congratulations! All the pressure is on you!" I said sarcastically.

She looked down avoiding our gazes and started considering her choices. After a few minutes she looked at me and nodded yes.

"So it's 2 yes's, 1 no, and 2 I don't care's. Ok so the yes's win. We will go." I decided "Hey Mr. crazy J-dude" I yelled at Jeb knowing he would be listening in and it annoyed him when I called him that.

The door clicked open and Jeb walked in and adjusted his tie in an official-like manner, "So what is your choice?" he asked as nice as he could, which, wasn't very nice.

"We took a vote and the yes's won!" Gary said happily.

"Good good..." he muttered while starting to open Halo's cage.

After a few minutes all of us were out of our dog-sized cages and were stretching.

"Now on your way flock 2. Good luck!" he scurried us out of the room and around a corner and outside.

"Wait where are we supposed to go?" I quickly asked him.

"Hurry along now!" He exclaimed, ignoring my question and waved to us.

We all looked at each other then ran straight ahead, snapped out our wings, and took off. "I'm so confused..." Gary told us when we got into the air. The flock and I nodded in agreement

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well thats Chapter one! Now I have to write chapter 2... But it might be a while becuase I have a life<strong>

**PTIU: GASP! YOU HAVE A LIFE?**

**Me: Yes, but you don't!**

**PTIU: ...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello to my readers! I have chapter 2 done! Enjoy! ...Pete will now do the disclaimer**

**Pete: Fine Annabell23 doesn't own anything besides the plot and her OC's**

* * *

><p>I didn't really know where to fly to or who we were looking for. I only knew that we were looking for flock 1 and that most likely they had wings like us.<p>

"Hey guys the sun is starting to set we should probably head down and rest for the night. And also come up with a plan." I said to my flock. Then nodded and folded their wings towards the ground. I looked at where we were landing, mostly trees, then followed my flock down. Once we landed (or more like tumbled, we aren't very good on the whole landing process), I sat my flock around in a circle.

"Plan ideas. Now." I ordered.

Halo was the first to speak up, "I found out a new power! I can make a telepathic bond between us, that way we will be able to talk with each other with our minds."

Gary nodded, "I think we should keep our minds blocked from anyone else, you never know why."

"Totally, it could be very helpful." I agreed.

"T-Tr-Trust" Star stuttered before backing away a little. We all looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Sun questioned.

"I-I..We-well if w-we get their t-trust then... It will be easier to t-trap them.." Star slowly said. We stared at her it was the longest sentence she ever said, plus it was a good plan.

Sun was the first to recover, "Whoa...That's a...Good plan!" Sun agreed excitedly.

"Agreed" everyone, but Moon, said.

"So we become best friends with them then trap them? I like it. Any other ideas?" I asked.

"Can we go to a restaurant when we get to a city?" Gary asked happily. I stared at him and did a face palm.

"Uh...well, if we get money...Possibly..." I told him and he smiled "alright we should get some sleep. I will take night watch and wake someone up about half way ok?" my flock nodded. Flock 2 and I had a night watch planned out already from the school. Can never be to careful right?

I watched as my flock slowly drifted off leaving just Moon and I awake.

"You need sleep Moon." I told him

"So do you."

"I will be fine just sleep." He looked worried but quickly removed his emotions and laid down.

I propped myself up on a tree and looked up at the stars. I was soon sucked into deep thoughts.

What trap are we going to set? Is flock 1 smart enough that they will figure out? What If they don't trust us? Then what will we do...? ...what If we just don't kill them... No the white coats probably have been tracking us and will just kill us. Finally, why am I asking so many rhetorical questions? Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I heard giggling as I slowly opened my eyes. I focused on Star, Sun, Gary, and Halo giggling in front of me.<p>

"What?" I croaked. Halo just laughed. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked down where I was sleeping. My head was laying on Moons chest. All the color drained from my face as Moon slowly woke up. He quickly realized what happened and looked away blushing.

"Alright let's leave the love birds alone and pack up" Sun giggled. I picked myself up and moved away from Moon.

After a few minutes the color came back to my face and the color left Moon's face. My flock and I had destroyed the campfire we had going and all other traces that we had been here. Again never to careful right? "Alright let's go!" I shouted

"Yaaaay! Then the lovebirds can go make out in an alley!" Gary exclaimed.

"Give it a rest already!" I yelled back as I took off I received more giggling as an answer. "I'm never going to live this down" I muttered.

~~~~This is a line, this line likes pringles. ~~~~

After two hours of flying (and getting teased) we finally saw a small city. "Hey guys land there and we can walk to the city!" I yelled over at them while pointing to a small clearing "We don't want to attract too much attention."

"Yes it would be the end of the world if that happened! Everyone would find out about Moon liking Jewel!" Sun laughed. I turned away blushing from anger and embarrassment.

"Okay Sun and I are going to find out where we are. Star and Moon find us a cheap place to stay or just a good place to sleep. Gary and Halo use your Mind powers to find us a place to eat. Just don't go to insane." They nodded, "Okay then Go on..." I shooed them off to their tasks.

"Let's go sunny boy" He sighed, "You don't like your new name? Well get over it!" I yelled, smiled.

"How are we going to get money?" he asked.

"Hmm...let's see we are 14 how can we get money... Options: get a job no, put on a show, maybe, pick pocket it, most likely won't reveal our 'little' secret."

"Steal?" his eyebrow slowly crept up in a questioning mood.

"You got a better idea Mr. Sun?" I asked

"...No...?" he said questionably.

"Thought so" I scoffed back at him.

After a few minutes of walking I found a 7/11. We walked right up to the counter and luckily, I'm good at lying. "Hi, my family took the wrong turn and now we are lost. Do you happen to have a map of where we are?" I asked giving the man at the counter my puppy dog face. He looked at me and Sun, we sort of looked alike so I guess he could pass as my brother.

"Sure... Where are your parents?" the man questioned.

"Across the street, getting gas for our car." I pointed to the gas station across the street.

"It's the red truck" Sun piped up, picking up on my lie.

The man nodded as he saw the car getting gas. He picked up a few maps and handed them to us. "Wait... We don't have money to pay. Oh mom and dad are gonna be really mad at us that we spent all of our money already. "I said sadly and Sun nodded.

The man blinked at us "That's ok these are free". I knew he was lying, but I nodded and just walked outside.

"Ok let's go. Wave and point to that store, so it looks like we are going there." I whispered to Sun before I continued walking. Sun waved to the gas station while I pointed in a direction on the nearest store, then we both walked off. Half an hour later we were waiting by the trees for the rest of the flock 2.

"Nice little act there" Sun told me.

"Thank you I'm a very good liar" I smirked

"Did you look at the maps at all?"

"No let's do that right now." he nodded.

"Let's see... Texas... We're in Texas..."

"Texas?" Mr. Sunny Boy questioned

"That's what I said"

"Okay, okay, relax!" he held his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"Now for everyone else to come here..."

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

Back with Gary and Halo everything was

going smoothly. "What do you mean you can't?" Halo questioned "We are hungry can't you just give us a table scraps and left-overs? Please?"

"I'm sorry but we don't give out free food to anyone!" The waiter told her in a scared tone.

"Look," she growled "You better give us food before I'm forced to attack you!" She grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him down to her. "Give us food!" She said in a scary voice. The man went all robot on her and walked to the back of the restaurant and brought out all of the days left-overs. "Thank you!" she said angelically, grabbed the food, and dragged Gary out who was just staring at his little sister with his mouth open.

"Gary? ... Gary? EARTH TO GARY!" Halo yelled in Gary's ear.

"Huh? ...oh sorry Halo" he turned to her "What was that in there?"

"Mind control" she said while eating a curly fry. "Come on slow-poke we have to meet up with the others!"

* * *

><p>"T-thank you sir" Star called out to the man as they left.<p>

"Well that was the last hotel in the city and it's way out of our price range" sighed Moon.

Star nodded, "May-maybe we... We... Never mind..."

"It's okay you can tell me." Moon said while looking at the sun setting trying to figure out what time it was.

"Well... Maybe we can find a clearing or a tree to stay in. W-we are part bird and don't birds live in trees..." Star stammered, "Moon? Di-did you listen?"

"Hmm yeah sounds fine..." He said while staring at the ground. "Let's just go back to the clearing"

"Okay..." she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: so there you go Chapter 2. Chapter 3 is only like halfway done. Plus I am busy all day for the next week and will barely have time to sleep, so it may be a while.<strong>

**PTIU: Haha! I am a magical unicorn so I don't need sleep!**

**Me: Yes because a magical rainbow unicorn is sooooo manly.**

**Pete: ... You still watch Disney channel**

**Me: SO! Disney is awesome!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. But I do own Flock 2, the plot, Pete, and that guy with the briefcase.**

* * *

><p>"Report" I said as Moon and Star landed.<p>

"Sadly there are no winged-bird-kid-free rooms." Moon told us glumly **(Maggie R: Ha ha. Funny word.) (A/N It really is!)**

"But there are some t-trees." Star said in a sort of proud tone.

In the past year she really has come out of that shell of hers. I'm glad they didn't give her 2% turtle or else she really wouldn't come out of her shell. "Halo? Gary?" I asked.

"Wehs gotas shum hummee food!" Halo said with her mouthful.

"I'm sorry Halo I only speak English. Not I'm stuffing my face full of food then trying to speak. Swallow then tell."

Halo gave me a sad glare and swallowed her food. "I said we got some yummy food!" she said happily and pointed to the French fries and chip things mixed into a take-out box.

"What was the restaurant? Because I have never seen this food paired up together" I pointed to the beans, French fries, chips, crackers, chicken, steak, and a whole lot of other foods.

Gary snugged "it had people eating in it we didn't pay attention to the name or what they served."

Over the past year we have become way less picky. When we were first served food I was refusing it. I mean the meat, I think it was the experiments who failed! Or fish... I really don't like fish. I still don't like the taste but we didn't have enough food to be picky. So we could care less what it is, as long as we can eat it.

"Did you find out where we are?" Moon asked while reaching out to get some of the chicken-French fry-steak-deep fried food of death.

"Yeah, we're in Texas."

"Which one is Texas again?" Halo asked innocently.

"It's the one shaped like a boot!" Gary said proudly.

"Gary, that's Louisiana. Texas is right next to it" I told the kids. "They really should teach kids the states earlier." **(A/N ahahaha I'm a failure to Gary. I had to look it up to be sure…Yeah…)**

"Where are we supposed to go from here? Like where is flock one? And are they even in America? What if they are in some submarine under the sea? Do you think we will be able to find them?" Sun rambled on for a few more minutes until Moon punched him, shutting him up. "OW! Was that really necessary!"

"I don't know. No clue. Maybe. No. Yes. And definitely." I answered his questions, "Happy?"

"Yeah I'm good now. Minus my arm..."

"Okay good. Now we need some money before we can go anywhere. Because who knows maybe there is a fee for flying kids." I joked.

"How are we going to get money?" Gary asked..

"Well we could pick-pocket people or Halo can mind control them. Choose your favorite one!" I said while grabbing a hand full of bean-chip-chicken-French fries.

"Pick-pocketing would look less suspicious then random people giving money to kids." Sun stated.

"So true" Moon said.

"Yeah!" Gary replied.

"Okay so let's go find a rich person to steal ahem borrow from." I grin evilly while they cheered randomly.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-linealious!-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I walked back into the city with my flock after coming up with a plan and eating the rest of the food. "How about him? He has a blue-tooth and a brief-case. He has to be rich!" Halo pointed at a man talking on his Blue-Tooth.

"Sure let's try. You know the plan". I told my flock as they all got into position. Halo ran up to the man sobbing quite loudly.

"I-I-I'm lost!" she sobbed at the man who was now looking at her.

"I'm going to have to call you back George" He turned and looked at Halo. "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I w-was in that store" she paused to sniff and shakily point to a store," and...and...and my brother disappeared!" she cried.

"Shhhh, shh it's okay. Where was she?"

"I think he left the store!" A tear ran down Halo's cheek.

I leaned over and whispered to Star, "Wow she's good." She nodded.

Halo started crying more and the man held out his arms to hug her. At that moment I used bird speed to run over grab the man's wallet, take out all the money and put it on the ground. I ran back to my flock who was sitting on a bench watching us. "I think your wallet dropped sir..." Halo said snuffling.

"Ah, thank you!" He shoved it back in his pocket not even bothering to look in it. Ha idiot!

Sun then came out of the store she had pointed at, looked around and raced over to Halo. "Maddie! There you are" he grabbed her hand "Thank you sir for finding my sister." He told the man gratefully. What a liar. The man nodded and walked off punching some keys on his phone. Sun and Halo walked over to us. "How much?" Sun asked.

"That idiot carried $200 on the wrong day." I said holding up the money like a prize.

"Woohoo!" Gary shouted and jumped up and down.

"Now which way should we go?" Moon asked.

"Well, we will cross that bridge when we get there. For now let's go back to the clearing and sleep there, and then leave in the morning." I told them while putting the money in my pants pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>So their you have it Chapter 3. Maggie Ride is going to write chapter 4, but we are both busy so it might be a while till it's up.<strong>

**Pete still has no life. Maybe one day he will get one**

**Pete: *sigh* **

**Me: So Review please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Maggie Ride: Ha! My first real chapter! I just felt like saying that.**

**You can take it from here Annabell.**

**Annabell: Well thank you. I do not own Maximum Ride or any other James Patterson characters. I'm just borrowing them for my plot and adding my own characters.**

* * *

><p>After a long day of traveling, (sorry can't tell you where too. You could be some random creeper trying to find us and force us to fly you around the world so you don't have to pay the insane airline prices….. Hey it was Sun's idea!) We stopped at some random inn Gary found while playing I spy. We paid the lady at the front desk and got our room. Yes, one hotel room for six whole people. We have a very tight budget! Gary and Halo were currently occupying a queen bed with Sun and Star sprawled on the pull-out couch. Just Moon, me, and a chair. We looked at each other and lunged for it. I landed under him, our faces so close it isn't funny.<p>

"I get the chair", I taunted.

"Aaaawwwwwww! Look at the cute little love birds!" Sun exclaimed, giggling.

"WOULD YOU JUST LET IT GO!" I yelled. Moon winced, causing me to laugh.

Excuse me for being a sadist for a moment there.

"No, I don't think he can." Moon grumbled. I shoved him off me, causing him to land on the ground.

3rd Person

Max yawned. "Hey Fang, how about we stay here tonight?"

He shrugged, "Whatever Max."

"Guys, land on the trees, we can stay here for tonight." Max told the rest of her flock which also contained Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and their dog, Total.

"Where are we Max? Can we find a map or something? Please? What about-" Nudge started, before Iggy put a hand over her mouth.

"Thanks Iggy." Max muttered. "Yeah, Nudge and I can find some maps."

"GO US!" Nudge screamed, before running off, Max trailing behind her. **(A/N What in the world Maggie?)**

Back to Max

So...Nudge and I are digging through trash cans...looking for maps. Not one of our brighter days huh? Well, we saw this hotel.

"Max! Can we stay there! I really want to sleep in a bed! Please! C'mon, you know you want to!" Nudge exclaimed poking me.

"Maybe after we find a map", I said, toppling into the trash can, still digging. Nudge squealed loudly, "Maybe."

"Fine, Oh! I found one on this bench over here!"

"Really?", I asked, I'd been digging in this trash can for like, twenty minutes and she goes and finds one just sitting on a bench. Now that's irony.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Max said we can stay in a hotel!" Nudge exclaimed when we got back to camp<p>

"Really!"

"Sweet!"

"With a free breakfast and all!"

"Dogs allowed!"

They all asked(and/or commented) at once, well, except Fang that is. Angel and

Nudge gave me the Bambi eyes. "Fine", I gave in. Nudge squealed again.

"I'll show you guys where it is! C'mon!" She said, taking off. Nudge lead theway with Angel, Total beside her Gazzy and Iggy were discussing some bomb up ahead, Fang and I taking up therear.

"So...a hotel?" Fang asked, flipping his bangs out of his eyes.

"Bambi eyes." I said and he nodded in an understanding manner.

"DOWN THERE!" Nudge screamed, before we landed.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Jamie...Jamie..."<p>

**Peanut Butter.** Angel spoke in my mind.

"Peanut Butter." I said, Iggy snickered.

**Thanks for that Ange.** I muttered in my mind.

**Welcome Max!**

"Can we get a room for my friends and I?" I asked nicely.

"...Sure." She said. I gave her a Credit Card Mom gave us for emergencies. She gave us our room keys.

"Okay guys," I whispered to my flock. "Don't talk to anyone and keep your mind blocks up. Don't go anywhere without a buddy. Nudge, Angel, and Total, Iggy and Gazzy-"

"Max and Fang." Iggy finished in a lovey-dovey voice.

"Whatever." I grumbled, making Iggy crack up.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So chapter 4. I'm sorry it took so long. Maggie and I both have a life and I should be doing homework right now, but instead I'm pushing it off so I can upload this. Sorry it's short.<strong>

**Pete: *GASP***

**Me: what?**

**Pete: You rebel!**

**Me: ….So I am sorry if anyone is OOC. I won't be updating soon. I really don't have any time to do anything. I MAY update every month IF I have lots of reviews.**

**Pete: I will eat you if you do not review**

**Me: He will.**

**Pete: :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey guys whats up?**

**Pete: Annabell finally became un-lazy and wrote a chapter! Hooray!**

**Me: Oh Pete**

**Pete: ahahah you have a unicorn in your locker! hahahaha **

**Me: ...Your point?**

**Pete: I really dont know**

**Me: Anyways thank you Fang-and-Iggy-are-sexy for reviewing!**

**Pete: Your my favorite reviewer! I love you too**

**Me: yeah... DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT (sadly) OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND FLOCK 2. **

Moon

When I woke up I was laying on the bathroom carpet. I groaned, slowly got up, and looked at my surroundings. Once I realized I was in the bathroom I freaked out.

"What the?" I heard giggling outside the door.

"Guys open up!" I yelled at them.

"No! I don't wanna!" Halo shouted back.

"Well then I'll open it!"

"You can't! We blocked it!" Sun yelled.

I still sat on the floor confused, "Aren't we supposed to be looking for a flock?" That made them hesitate. I heard noises that sounded like a chair being scraped against the wood floor. Then there was an unlocking of a door.

"It locks from the outside?" I asked myself confused.

The door finally opened, "Let's go get some breakfast then do some bird-kid

hunting," Jewel smiled evilly.

* * *

><p><span>Max<span>

"Maaaax wake up!" I groaned as someone shook me awake. "Max! I'm hungry!"

I cracked open my eyes to see Angel holding a Teddy bear. Where she got it? I don't even want to know.

"What time is it?" I croaked.

"10 am! We let you sleep in!" Angel giggled after she said that. The whole flock knew my sleeping in was until 1pm, and that's the minimum.

"I'm going back to sleep" I mumbled.

"But Maaaax!"

I regret opening my eyes because Angel decided to give me the Bambi eyes.

I sighed then got out of bed and hoped in the shower.

Let me tell you this, showers are amazing after flying for a few days. We have been looking around for any more signs of ITEX, so we have been flying around pretty much everywhere. So far no luck.

* * *

><p>After finishing up my <em>(really early)<em> shower, I towel dried my hair and put my clothes on. Nudge and Angel had already taking a shower and were ready to eat. I expected the boys to already be downstairs.

I walked through the hallway of our room right into the lobby. As I was walking into the dining hall, a girl my age with blonde hair and a blue streak down the side, rammed into me.

"Sorry," she muttered then walked away and pushed a tall blonde boy into a proud looking eight-year-old boy. I laughed a bit because they seemed so much like the flock. I continued on my way into the dining hall along with Nudge and Angel.

"Oooooooh Max! Look! They have every single breakfast food here! Woah! Eggs, Bacon, Tater-tots, cereal, and coffee, and orange juice, and doughnuts. Oh My Gosh They have LUCKY CHARMS! Eeep! I am sooo getting lucky charms! They are all marshmallowy and stuff. Do you think that's a word? Because I really don't know if that's a word or not, it seems like a wo-"

"Oh look there is Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang." I cut her off pointing to where Gazzy was waving like crazy. I walked over to the table, grabbed a plate, and then piled it high with many foods. Nudge and Angel followed my example and sat down next to me.

"Good morning Max," Iggy smiled playfully. I glared at him in response.

"Max it's no use trying to glare at the blind kid!" Angel scolded me loudly.

Iggy stuck his tongue out at me. "Ha ha!" He exclaimed.

I chucked a fork-full of eggs at him.

"Ha ha!" I mimicked.

* * *

><p><span>Jewel<span>

"Jewel started it!" Gary pointed to me accusingly. Gary told Moon that it was all my idea to lock Moon in the bathroom.

"What? Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Too!" I exclaimed

"Not! Wait what?" Gary asked confused.

"Ha! I win! See I took no part in this it was all their doing." I pointed accusingly to Halo, Gary, and Sun.

"What about Star?" Moon asked.

"She was with me."

"Where were you?" he questioned.

"We were outside in the hall." I told him.

"Doing what?"

"That is none of your bees wax!"

"Bees have wax?" Gary looked up at me with those green eyes, confused.

"Moving on now. Where is the dinn-" I stopped because I rammed into a girl about my age with dirty blonde hair. (A/N I don't care if she has brown hair or blonde she gets dirty blonde now.) She was with two other people one a little girl around Halo's age and one a girl around Star's age.

"Sorry..." I muttered and walked off. I then pushed Sun and he fell into Gary. Ha! Double points!

* * *

><p>Currently we are discussing where flock one is, how we can find them, and what they look like.<p>

"Well did Jeb ever say anything?" Moon asked.

I shook my head no "Only that there was the same amount of kids in flock one and flock two."

"Okay, that's a good start. Write that down Star." he told her.

Star scribbled something down on those free pads of paper the hotels give you,"O-okay."

"Do you think the news would have anything?" Sun asked.

"Does this hotel have Internet accuses? Or is there a Library around?" I asked them.

"I have no idea. Let's find out!" Sun said getting up to walk to the front desk.

We all followed him to the desk while he asked the lady behind the counter.

"Excuse me Miss? Is there a computer we could use somewhere?"

She smiled up at him "Yes there is a few computers over in that area." She pointed to a part of the lobby.

"Thank you."

With that we left to the computers.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm sorry this is so late. I am really busy with school and life. This was sort of a filler chapter. But hopefully the next chapter will not be a filler.<strong>

**Pete: Hey hey hey guess what?**

**Me: What?**

**Pete: I finally got a life!**

**Me: WHO TOLD YOU, YOU COULD HAVE ONE? **

**Pete: uh-oh someone is angry...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Annabell: Well hey there! Sorry it'd been so long... I have a life too you know! Plus I have added another story! Go check it out!**

**Jewel: Why am I here?**

**Annabell: Because a reviewer asked why you don't take part of this**

**Jewel: Dear reviewer, This is my sleeping time so please let me sleep**

**Annabell: Ignore her she is just Grumpy**

**Jewel: *glare***

**Annabell: Your glare doesn't scare me! Mine is worse! Mwhaha**

**Okay Disclaimer time**

**Gary: Annabell does not own Max Ride, only the magical plot.**

**Annabell: When did you get here?**

* * *

><p><span>Max<span>

"Okay guys U and A!" I shouted at my flock and took to the sky.

We are now headed to my mom's house to gather more information and then keep going.

We think there is another School in California, so my mom's house is on the way. It's like a pit stop for truckers... or something like that.

-line-

A few hours later we landed at my mom's house. Ella saw us coming and was waiting at the door to attack me in a hug.

"Hi Ella!" I said as I hugged her.

"Hey Max!" She exclaimed as she let go, "Mom! The flock is here!"

"Already?" Mom called from the kitchen. I hope she is making cookies... "But I just put the cookies in the oven!"

Score!

When my mom said this my eyes widened and I got this creepy grin on my face counting down the minutes until the cookies were done. If you're wondering how I know how long they take to bake, I have the recipe for chocolate chip cookies memorized.

Who knows when there will be a bake off and you need a recipe?

* * *

><p><span>Jewel<span>

"Jewel lookie here." Star pointed to her screen. "It s-says that s-six dots were seen flying and s-some of the kids in the town recognized them as The Flock. B-because of something c-called Fang's Blog." She told us.

"Is there a link?" I asked.

"Yep"

"Click it!" I moved over to see her screen.

She clicked on it and "Fang's Blog" pulled up.

"Click on that" I pointed to a file at the top "Hey that was only posted ten minutes ago!" I gasp. The rest of my flock had already gathered around hoping for some good information.

I looked at the blog post Star clicked on:

_Hey guys Fang here._

_So the flock and I just arrived at Max's mom's home. (I still will not tell you where it is)_

_Max is currently pigging out on cookies. Iggy and Ella are off talking about who knows what. Gazzy keeps bugging Nudge about something. And Angel is eating a cookie she managed to steal from Max._

_My guess is she used the Bambi eyes. They are very deadly._

_So I am here on my laptop waiting to go fly to California to check out another ITEX building. I guess we didn't get all of them. Anyways we are staying here for a few days then leaving._

_Fang out_

"Star can you track where that came from?" I asked franticly.

"I-I think I can..."

We all watched her click away on the computer typing things in so fast we couldn't keep track. Suddenly a window popped open, "This came from a city in Arizona. It has the city and the address the computer was linked to also. And it's not a Starbucks, it's an actual house." She told us.

"Well flock two, it looks like we are going to Arizona!"

* * *

><p><strong>-AN-<strong>

**Maggie Ride: Well, that was interesting.**

**Gelatin (my pet unicorn): Hey guys! Wait? Doesn't Annabell have a pet unicorn...?**

**Annabell: Yes I do his name is Pete**

**Pete: Who said my name?**

**Anna: MEEEEEE!**

**Pete: haha your stalling your homework again**

**Annabell: Shhhhhh I don't people to know...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Long time no see! So here is something important!**

****IMPORTANT! Okay guys I am really sorry for not updating but the truth is I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! I cannot think of any good ideas no do I have any free time to write anymore. I am really sorry! Updates will take longer with short chapters (possibly could be put on hold if I don't get past this writers block). I may change it to have long chapters though. Tell me what is best. Little update time with short chapter OR Longer update time with longer chapter. I will post a poll on my profile (you can post your answer on a review). Also if you could review and give me ideas that wouldbe amazing! ****

****Thank you for all those who have reviewd, favorited, alerted, and read this story.****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride. Why would I be here if I did?****

* * *

><p><span>Jewel POV<span>

"I spy with my little eye . . . Red!" Gary said looking around.

"It's your shirt. And the next one? Your shirt. And the one after that? Your

shirt, yet again." Halo said sarcastically.

I'm not going to bore you with the details of the past hour and a half. All we have been doing is flying.

Gary's eyes opened wide, "whoa. Can you read minds now? Quick what am I thinking of?"

"Yes I can and you're thinking of horses." Halo told him annoyed.

"You're really good at this game!"

Halo let off a killing intent with a matching glare.

I rolled my eyes. He is so childish, but then again he is only 8.

"Are we there yet?" Halo asked desperate to not play I spy for the rest of the day.

"No. We are about half way there though" Sun told her.

"Why can't I have teleporting powers?" she groaned.

They get along well but Gary gets on her nerves sometimes. Who am I kidding? He gets on everyone's nerves!

* * *

><p>"Let's land here for the night. We can sleep here and then plan more." I told my flock.<p>

They nodded and we landed.

"We are in Arizona right?" Sun questioned.

"Yeah we passed the sign about an hour ago." Moon said then turned to

Star, "Star did you get an address along with the State?"

She shook her head no, "No but I got a City."

We looked at her stunned. That was the first sentence she said without stuttering! It took her a minute to figure out why we were staring at her like she had just grown gills and swam away. Once she did realize, she quietly giggled.

* * *

><p><span>Max POV<span>

"Huh," Nudge said, her eyebrows creasing as rapidly clicked on Fang's laptop.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head up to look at her.

"Well, it looks as if our computer was kinda hacked," Nudge said.

"What?" Iggy asked, sitting up.

"Our computer was hacked. I think I'll just give them a false lead."

"You can do that?" Iggy asked, rolling of the couch, hitting a lamp along the way. He swore loudly.

Nudge laughed, "Well du-oh ***."

"What?" I asked.

"I-It shut down! I can't open the computer back up. Oh god, Fangs gonna kill us."

"Us? When did we get involved?" I asked, standing up.

"Uh-hu," Iggy agreed, glaring at Nudge. Well, it was supposed to be Nudge, but his head was tilted a bit to the left, glaring at a glass of water.

"And why am I going to kill you?" Fang asked, eyebrows raised.

We all (minus Fang) shared a look. Nudge chucked the laptop at him and all made a run for it. Yup, we are the definition of smart.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary: Did you just call me annoying, Jewel?<strong>

**Jewel: ...NO...**

**Me: Anyways**

**IMPORTANT! If you haven't already read my post at the top please do it now! I mean NOW. Not later. Not in 5 seconds. Not in an hour. Not in 300-**

**Moon: THEY GET IT!**


End file.
